Wario NEO
'Wario NEO '''is a character in ''Splat Tim 11 and serves as the second major boss of the game. He is a resurrected Wario, whose corpse was found in Miami by Soviet Union prosthesis engineers. Wario NEO's body consists of half Wario, half machinery, and he is completely under the command of Vladimir Putin and Lord TARTAR. Role in Splat Tim 11 Wario NEO is introduced while Splat Tim and Splat Tina are mulling over Tina's supposed past actions during a brief respite at Lenindome #2. While Tim is grilling Tina about what happened, he discovers that she isn't the same Tina as the one who caused the events of Splat Tim 3D and Splat Tim 4. Trying to console the obviously-scared Tina, Tim embraces her. This embrace is cut short by Wario NEO swooping in alongside a video screen displaying the face of Lord TARTAR, who taunts the duo about its invincible soldier. Wario NEO confirms that what the Lord has said is true by being completely unfazed by Tim's Pistol, taking the opportunity of shock to taunt him further and swear revenge on him while Tim decides to run off with Tina in hand. During the first portion of the Wario NEO battle, he is invincible thanks to Tim not being able to attack. The only thing Tim can do is run from the approaching hazardous fat man. Wario NEO chases Tim down a precarious pathway, firing upon him with his Garlic Gun and trying to get within range to slice him to bits with his claw hand. Eventually, Tim is cornered. As he sets down Tina, who is still emotionally recovering from Tim's outburst, and trains his Pistol on Wario NEO, the second phase of the battle begins. Wario NEO is still invincible to Tim's attacks - instead of killing Wario NEO, Tim has to survive his attacks. Wario NEO begins to use an eye-mounted laser beam to slice off parts of the ceiling to try and crush Tim, while his Garlic Gun gains the ability to shoot energy-based projectiles shaped like garlic cloves. After a while, help arrives in the form of Tina's allies Marina and Pearl, who ram their Volkswagen Bus into Wario NEO. Marina keeps her foot on the gas pedal to keep Wario NEO occupied with freeing himself while Pearl steps out and whips the boss with her Revolver to distract him from a special sticky Ink Bomb she attached to his back. The ink from the Ink Bomb makes Wario vulnerable as he starts feeling pain from the VW Bus grinding against him. Enraged, Wario NEO strikes the ground with an Earthshake Punch, collapsing it and knocking the four ink-based lifeforms around. Tim gets up immediately to find Wario NEO (now glowing green with rage) about to impale him with his claw, but is saved by Tina hitting him with a pistol shot. Getting past her trauma to the point where she's capable of picking up her weapon once again, Tim and an AI-controlled Tina get ready to face a truly pissed off Wario NEO, who now has access to various moves such as the aforementioned Earthshake Punch, the Corkscrew Conk, the Shoulder Grinder, and the devastating desperation move, Wario Waft. Wario NEO is now vulnerable to damage, but has a considerable amount of health, though if Tim is getting low or Tina has been knocked out, Marina and Pearl will toss the duo health-restoring items. After defeating Wario NEO, his augmented parts explode and he charges away through a wall, not wanting to be killed again by Splat Tim's hands. Wario leaves behind a mysterious artifact that Marina reveals to be a Peter Griffin USB stick, containing the second part of the map to Putin and TARTAR's new hideout. Tim and Tina reconcile for Tim's earlier actions, though Cap'n Cuttlefish takes interest in Tina and her allies and picks them up in his helicopter after Splat Tim rigs the Lenindome to self-destruct. Category:Soviet Union Category:Characters Category:Male